Pokemon Learning League The Moon
by Storalwhit
Summary: In here, Cilan, Clemont, Dawn, Iris and Bonnie arrive at Mt. Moon. Once there, they come across a Clefairy in trouble. After helping it out, they explore the caves and find a nice spot to stay at for the night. Afterwards, Clefairy returns and decides to show them the Moon Dance.


Pokemon Learning League

The Moon

Written By

Timothy Whitfield

_(Episode opens with Iris, Axew, Clemont, Bonnie, Dedenne, Cilan, Dawn and Piplup going along Route 3 on a mostly clear, late afternoon. There's a small breeze in the air, a few clouds are moving and it's quiet around the area. The atmosphere is very calm. Dawn glances over to the audience and nonchalantly speaks to them.)_

Dawn _(nonchalantly)_: Oh, hey guys.

Piplup: Piplup.

Cilan _(nonchalantly)_: Hello.

Bonnie _(nonchalantly)_: Hi, there

Dedenne: Dede.

Clemont _(nonchalantly)_: Hi.

Iris _(nonchalantly)_: Hey.

Axew: Axew.

Dawn: This is a really nice place.

Piplup _(agreeing)_: Piplup.

Bonnie: It sure is.

Dedenne: Dede.

Dawn: What do you think the Clefairy do during the full moon?

Cilan: Who knows? We'll just have to see.

_(They continue on down the path. Just then, they fear a faint cry nearby.)_

Clemont: What was that?

Iris: I don't know. It's coming from over there.

Axew: Axew.

_(They go quickly to the source, where they find a Clefairy trying to fight off a few Spearow near a Sitrus Berry tree by firing a ThunderBolt at them, but they keep coming at him and he eventually faints and falls to the ground. The Clefairy is bright pink with green ear tips.)_

Clefairy _(exhausted)_: Fairy.

_(He falls to the ground.)_

Bonnie: Hey, that's not fair.

_(Just then, Iris steps up.)_

Iris: Don't worry. I'll handle this one. Emolga, let's go!

_(She tosses a PokeBall up and Emolga emerges from it.)_

Emolga: Emolga!

Iris: Emolga, stop those Spearow with Discharge!

Emolga: Emolga!

_(Her body gets surrounded in yellow sparks of electricity and fires multiple bolts of yellow electricity from her body at the Spearow, directly hitting them and doing serious damage to them.)_

Iris: Now use Hidden Power!

Emolga: Eeeee-molga!

_(Emolga's body becomes outlined in light green and puts her hands together. Three green-yellow orbs appear in between them and then she separates them, firing the orbs at the Spearow. As it goes on, we see Clefairy slowly waking up and see Iris defending him.) _

Iris: Use Shock Wave!

_(Her body get surrounded in yellow electricity and releases a beam of yellow electricity from her body at the Spearow, directly hitting them and doing serious damage to them._ _They quickly fly away.)_

Iris: Great job, Emolga.

Emolga: Emolga.

_(She goes over to Clefairy, picks him up and gently strokes his face.)_

Iris _(gently &amp; motherly)_: Hey. Are you all right?

_(Clefairy nods his head.)_

Iris: That's good. You really took that pretty hard, huh?

Clefairy: Clefairy.

Iris: Hey, Cilan. Do you have a Super Potion with you?

Cilan: Let me check.

_(He goes into his bag, searches through it and pulls one out.)_

Cilan: Here you go.

Iris: Thanks.

_(She sprays it on Clefairy.)_

Iris _(gently)_: You feel a little better?

Clefairy: Clefairy.

Iris: Oh, good. I'm Iris, and these are my friends.

Others: Hey.

Axew: Axew.

Dedenne: Dede.

Piplup: Piplup.

_(She puts Clefairy back on the ground._ _ Bonnie comes over to him.)_

Bonnie: You're really a friendly one.

_(She gently strokes his face.)_

Clefairy: Fairy.

_(She puts him down, then climbs up the tree, picks eight Sitrus berries and climbs back down.)_

Iris: Here you are.

_(She hands them to Clefairy. He eats one and gives a happy look on his face.)_

Clefairy _(satisfied)_: Clefairy.

_(He places the berries down on the ground and raises his arms up. Three thick masses of light blue, blue and purple energy form above his head. He juggles them for a bit, then tosses them up into the air and they explode in the sky like fireworks.)_

Bonnie: That was a good trick.

Cilan: Yeah.

_(Piplup steps up and starts spinning around, while opening his mouth and firing a stream of blue bubbles from it. The bubbles spread everywhere. Pan over to the gang.)_

Clemont: Hey, you want to know something?

Dawn: What?

Clemont: Clefairy is a Fairy Type.

Dawn _(intrigued)_: Really?

Clemont: Well, they're known to have really good defenses and special attacks, as well.

Bonnie: That's right. Dedenne's a fairy type.

Dawn _(understanding)_: Oh. That's cool.

_(Now, we look over to see Emolga and Dedenne doing a combination attack of Hidden Power and Thundershock. He gives one Sitrus Berry to Axew, Piplup, Emolga and Dedenne.)_

Iris: Well, that was very nice of it.

_(They each eat them and give off a satisfied look. Clefairy starts down the path.)_

Bonnie: Oh, you're leaving now?

Clefairy: Fairy, Clefairy.

Bonnie: Okay, see you later.

_(He waves to them and resumes on back to Mt. Moon.)_

Cilan: Well, let's get going.

_(Iris calls Emolga back to her PokeBall, puts it away and they start down the path again. Twenty-three later, as the Sun starts setting, they come to an entrance to a cave.)_

Clemont: Hold on a minute. Come on out, Luxray.

_(He tosses the PokeBall up and Luxray emerges from it.)_

Clemont: Luxray, help us out with Flash.

_(It nods, raises up its tail and the tip of it lights up, shining very brightly. They go inside the cave. As they go on, they see a Lunatone moving a boulder out of its way &amp; freeing a Bronzor, a Durant searching for food and a Sandslash battling over territory with another Durant.) _

Dawn: Man, those two are really going at it.

Clemont: Yeah, they sure are.

_(Just then, a Noibat and a Woobat fly overhead and head up into the ceiling. They look up to see… many colonies of Zubat, Woobat and Noibat hanging in different sections.)_

All _(amazed)_: Ahh!

_(They resume onward_. _Twelve minutes later, they find a unique-looking rock formation in the shape of an Eevee that has a few crystals in it. The gang marvels at it.)_

Clemont: That looks amazing.

Dawn: Yeah, and it's really cute.

_(They see an exit up ahead and go towards it. They exit the cave and come across a river at dusk. The light from the Sunset gleams in the water. It has a calm atmosphere, and the gang breathe in and sigh with comfort.)_

Iris: It feels really nice here.

_(We dissolve to moments later, where we see they have set up their camp and they're doing various activities. The stars start appearing in the sky &amp; the Moon rises. Now, we zoom in on Dawn and Clemont with Lopunny and Chespin. Clemont sets up a special targeting system for him and Dawn. He turns it on and they start moving.)_

Dawn: That's impressive, Clemont.

Clemont: Thank you, Dawn. Now, Chespin, hit the target with Pin Missile.

Chespin: Chespin!

_(The spikes on its head stiffen and starts glowing white. It fires white orbs with trailing green streams of light at the target overhead, hitting it.)_

Clemont: That was pretty good, Chespin.

Chespin: Ches.

Dawn: Okay, Lopunny. Use Focus Blast!

Lopunny: Lo!

_(She puts her hands together and forms a light blue ball of energy. She then does spins around and fires it, hitting the center of the target.)_

Dawn: That was great.

Lopunny: Lopunny.

_(Now, we pan to the left to find Bonnie &amp; Iris relaxing near the river, with their feet in the water and Dedenne &amp; Axew are with them. They look up at the stars.) _

Iris: Don't they look beautiful tonight?

Axew: Axew.

Bonnie: Yeah, they sure do.

Dedenne _(agreeing)_: Dede.

Iris: So, Bonnie, what kind of trainer will you be when you begin your journey?

Bonnie: Hmm, I don't know yet.

Iris: I see. Well, here's something you should know: whatever you go with, keep an open mind for what you might encounter and try to be ready for it.

Bonnie _(understanding)_: Ahh.

Iris: Also, try not to get too reckless or push yourself &amp; your Pokemon too far.

Bonnie: All right, then.

_(Cilan comes over to them.)_

Cilan: You two doing okay?

Iris: Yeah, we're fine.

Cilan: That's good. _(He turns to Bonnie.)_ You know, Bonnie, I can tell that you and Dedenne have a very strong bond.

Dedenne: Dede.

Bonnie: Thanks, Cilan.

Cilan: You're welcome. Well, come on. Dinner's ready.

_(They go over to the table and have dinner. There's lasagna toss, meatball nirvana and a Taco Pie laid out.)_

Iris: Mmm, this is really delicious.

Axew: Axew.

Clemont: Yeah. You did a great job on it, Cilan.

Cilan: Thanks, you guys.

_(They continue on eating.)_

Clefairy _(O.S.)_: Clefairy.

All: Huh?

_(They look over to the cave and see Clefairy coming out of it.)_

Bonnie: Hey, Clefairy.

Clefairy: Clefairy, Fairy Clefairy.

Iris: Oh, you want to show us something?

Clefairy _(affirmative)_: Fairy.

Cilan: All right, then. But first, have some of this.

_(He gives Clefairy a small piece of the nirvana and he eats it.)_

Clefairy _(satisfied)_: Clefairy.

Cilan: Glad you enjoyed it.

_(Minutes later, they get up from their seats and he shows them along a path heading up north of the river. Moments later, they come to a different cave. They go inside to find… a giant moon stone in the center of the area, beneath an opening in the roof with the moonlight shining down. The stone sparkles in the light.)_

All _(in awe)_: Wow!

Dawn: It looks beautiful.

Cilan: It sure does.

_(Just then, groups of Cleffa, Clefairy and Clefable come forth and gather around the stone. Some of the Cleffa and Clefable are bright pink with green ear tips.)_

Iris: What are they going to do?

Clemont: Let's just wait and see.

_(They encircle around the stone and start dancing &amp; jumping around it. The Cleffa &amp; Clefable go clockwise, while the Clefairy go counterclockwise.)_

Dawn: This is pretty cool.

Piplup: Piplup.

Bonnie: Yeah. Why do you think they're doing this?

Cilan: It's probably to pray the stone &amp; the moon.

Bonnie: I see.

_(They look up through the hole and see the moon shining down.)_

Iris: The Moon looks really nice tonight.

Cilan: It sure does.

Dawn: Let's tell Siara about this.

_(She goes into her backpack, gets out the Pokepilot, turns it on and calls Siara, who is working on a new device and has a Solrock with her.)_

Siara: Evening, guys.

Iris: Hey, Siara. How's it going?

Siara: It's going very well. How about you?

Cilan: Okay. I see you got a Solrock.

Siara: Yeah. I got it not too long ago.

Dawn: That's cool, and what are you working on there?

Siara: It's a special amplifier that'll increase any Psychic or Fairy type attacks.

Clemont: Oh. That's pretty interesting.

Siara: Yep. So, what are you guys up to?

Bonnie: We're watching the Cleffa, Clefairy and Clefable doing a special moon worshipping dance.

Siara: Really?

Dawn: Yeah. Have a look for yourself.

_(Dawn turns the Pokepilot around and shows her the dancing.)_

Siara: That's really amazing.

Cilan: Yeah, we figured you'd think that. That stone really shines in the moonlight.

Siara: Yeah, it sure does. Oh, speaking of the moon, there are many fascinating things about it.

Iris: Yeah, there are.

Siara: In fact, there are some things about it that aren't relatively known.

Iris_ (intrigued)_: Like what?

Siara: To start off, did you know the moon always shows the same side towards Earth?

Bonnie: It does?

Siara: Yep. At one point, it actually used to rotate at a rate different from its orbit around Earth, but as time went on, more of its mass was shifted towards the planet, and its rotation got locked in the orbit.

Cilan: That's very interesting.

Siara: Oh, there's more. The moon's surface is consisted of mountainous, heavily cratered regions known as the terrae, or the highlands, and the dark areas, called maria, cover 15% of the surface. Many of them are prominent, like the Mare Tranquilitatis, the Mare Nubuim, the Mare Serenitatis, the Mare Nectaris, the Oceanis Procellarum and the Mare Imbrium.

Dawn: Oh, that's a good one.

Siara: Well, if you think that then here's a surprising one: recently, it was discovered that there is frozen water concealed in permanently shadowed craters at the poles, and it could even be beneath the soil.

Clemont: Wow that _is_ pretty fascinating. What else?

Siara: Another thing is that the moon has an exosphere that is made up of helium, neon and argon. The helium &amp; neon come from the solar winds, while the argon comes from the decay of the potassium-40 in the Moon's interior.

Iris:

Siara: It's been hypothesized that 4.45 billion years ago, when the Earth was forming, a Mars-sized object collided with it, and the impact threw debris from the mantle region and the crust into space. While the impactor melted and merged with the Earth's interior, the debris had coalesced and became the moon.

Cilan: Okay, anything else?

Siara: Yes, there is. The moon will sometimes experience moonquakes. There are four types that occur: deep moonquakes caused by tides, thermal quakes, meteorite-induced tremors &amp; shallow quakes.

Iris: Those are some really interesting facts.

Siara: They sure are. Well, guys, how about I show you something?

Dawn: Sure thing.

Piplup: Piplup.

_(Pan left over to a side panel displaying the moon and three blank spots are on the side.)_

Siara: All right, you ready to go?

Clemont: Yes, we are.

Siara: Oh, good. Now, what are some of the moon's prominent maria?

Clemont: Hmm. The Mare Tranquilitatis and the Mare Imbrium.

Siara: All right, Clemont. What is the moon's exosphere made up of?

Dawn: It's made up of helium, argon and neon.

Siara: You got it, Dawn. Finally, why does the moon only show one side to the Earth?

Cilan: Its mass was shifted towards Earth and got locked in its revolution.

Siara: Very good, Siara. You did very well, guys.

Iris: Thank you, Siara.

Axew: Axew.

Siara: You're welcome, Iris. Now, I better get back to this. You have a good night, guys.

Bonnie: See you.

Dedenne: Dede.

_(Dawn turns the Pokepilot off and puts it back into her bag.)_

Cilan: Hey, guys. How about we give them something special?

Clemont: Good idea. I've got just the thing.

_(He pulls out a bag of specially-made Poke Puffs.)_

Dawn: Those look really good.

Clemont: Thanks. Serena helped out with them.

_(He places them out on the ground.)_

Cilan: I think they'll really like them.

Iris: Yeah.

Clemont: Oh, yeah. _(He pulls out one more.)_ Bonnie, here's one for Dedenne.

_(He hands it to her.)_

Bonnie: Thanks, Clemont.

_(She breaks off a small piece and gives it to Dedenne.)_

Dedenne: Dede.

Dawn: So, how about we continue what we were doing before?

Cilan: Okay, but before we do, let's see if the viewers would like to do it?

Iris: Okay, then. _(She glances over to the audience.)_ You guys up for it? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one second.)_ Okay, then.

_(Dissolve back to the image of the moon.)_

Iris: All right, let's do it. Where is water located on the moon? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half seconds.) _ It's in permanently shadowed craters at the poles. You got it.

Cilan: How was the moon formed? _(He casually waits for an answer from the audience for two seconds.)_ When debris from the mantle and the crust was thrown into space and coalesced. Very good.

Bonnie: Lastly, what are the types of quakes the moon has? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half seconds.) _Deep quakes, thermal quakes, meteorite-induced tremors &amp; shallow quakes. All right.

_(Fade back to the gang and Cilan casually speaks to the audience.)_

Cilan: You guys did great.

_(Bonnie stretches out her arms and yawns.)_

Clemont _(gently)_: Hey, you getting tired?

_(She slowly nods her head.)_

Clemont: All right, then. Let's go.

_(They leave the cave and head back down to their campsite. Moments later, they go inside the tents, get into their sleeping bags and fall asleep. Fade to the next morning, and the sun rises over the mountain. Now, we cut to the inside of the girls' tent, where we see Bonnie waking up from her sleeping bag. She sits up and stretches out her arms.)_

Bonnie: Good morning, Dawn.

_(Dawn sits up &amp; stretches out.)_

Dawn: Mmm, morning Bonnie. How are you?

Bonnie: I'm doing fine.

_(The others start waking up and come out from their tents. Moments later, they have breakfast.)_

Bonnie: Hey, Cilan, what's Cerulean City like?

Cilan: Well, it's a pleasant city. There have a few places that are worth checking out.

Bonnie: That sounds great.

Dedenne: Dede.

_(They continue eating. Minutes later, they pack up their camp and head en route to Cerulean City. As they go on, Bonnie spots Clefairy following them.)_

Bonnie: Hey, look who's following us.

(They stop and turn around to Clefairy.

Clefairy: Clefairy.

Dawn: What do you think it wants?

_(He walks closer to Iris.)_

Cilan: Ahh, I get it. It wants to go with you, Iris.

_(Iris goes over to him and kneels to his level.) _

Iris: Is that what you want?

_(He nods his head.)_

Iris: Well, of course you can.

Clefairy _(happily)_: Fairy.

_(He jumps into the air and gets into a battling pose.)_

Iris: Oh, you want to have a battle?

_(He nods his head.)_

Iris: Okay, you got it.

_(She gets into position.)_

Clemont: Hold on, Iris. There's one thing you need to know.

Iris: What?

Clemont: Fairy types are immune to and strong against Dragon types.

Iris _(accepting it)_: Oh, okay. Thanks. Emolga, I choose you!

_(She tosses her PokeBall up and Emolga comes out of it.)_

Emolga: Emolga.

_(He leaps up into the air and closes his eyes. Three thick masses of light blue, blue and purple energy form in front of his body, and fires them at Emolga, directly hitting her and dealing damage.)_

Iris: Use Shock Wave!

Emolga: Emolga!

_(Her body get surrounded in yellow electricity and releases a beam of yellow electricity from her body Clefairy, hitting him and doing damage.)_

Iris: Now, use Hidden Power!

_(Emolga's body becomes outlined in light green and puts her hands together. Three green-yellow orbs appear in between them and then she separates them, firing the orbs at Clefairy, doing some damage. Now, he leaps up and releases a red-orange stream of fire from his mouth.)_

Iris: Quick, dodge it!

_(She opens out her arms and starts floating above, narrowly missing the attack.)_

Iris: Now, use Iron Tail!

_(Her tail becomes surrounded in white sparkles and it becomes surrounded in a white outline. It then turns to iron.)_

Emolga: Eeeee-molga!

_(She turns around and heads towards Clefairy with it, but he quickly moves out of the way and it slams into the ground.)_

Iris: Now, use Air Slash!

_(Her patagium glow light blue and starts flapping them, firing multiple light blue glowing disc-like energy blades from them at Clefairy, directly hitting him and doing damage.)_

Iris _(complementing)_: Great job, Emolga.

Emolga: Emol.

Cilan: That was a pretty good move.

Dawn: Yeah, it was.

Piplup: Piplup.

_(Clefairy raises his hands up and gathers energy from the moon. It forms an orb of pink energy in front of her hands.)_

Clefairy: Clefairy!

_(He fires it at Emolga, hitting her and doing serious damage.)_

Iris: Now, use Discharge!

Emolga: Emolga!

_(Her body gets surrounded in yellow sparks of electricity and fires multiple bolts of yellow electricity from her body at Clefairy, but he counters by firing a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from his body and cancels out the attack.)_  
Clemont: That was a really good counter.

_(Now, a silhouette of a golden meteor appears around his hand and throws it at Emolga.)_

Iris: Quick, use Iron Tail!

_(Her tail becomes surrounded in white sparkles and it becomes surrounded in a white outline. It then turns to iron.)_

Emolga: Eeeee-molga!

_(She turns around and throws it. Both attacks collide, resulting in an explosion, which sends both Pokemon flying back. They both land on their feet, but they're scuffed up and breathing heavily.)_

Iris: Emolga, are you okay?

_(She turns and nods her head.)_

Iris: Oh, good.

_(Clefairy fires a red-orange stream of fire from his mouth at Emolga.)_

Iris: Dodge that!

_(She floats into the air and narrowly avoids it, but Clefairy redirects it and it hits her, doing a great amount of damage to her.)_

Iris: Hang in there, Emolga.

_(She endures the attack and shakes it off, but barely manages to stay afloat.)_

Iris: Use Iron Tail again!

_(The tail becomes surrounded in white sparkles and it becomes surrounded in a white outline. It then turns to iron.)_

Emolga: Eeeee-molga!

_(She turns around and throws it at Clefairy. He jumps over it, but Emolga swishes it back around and directly hits him, dealing a great amount of damage.)_

Iris: Now, finish it with Discharge!

_(Her body gets surrounded in yellow sparks of electricity and fires multiple bolts of yellow electricity from her body at Clefairy, landing a direct hit and knocking him out.)_

Iris: PokeBall, go!

_(She throws an empty Pokeball at Clefairy, and he goes inside it. It rocks back &amp; forth and a red light blinks. Iris waits a moment and then, the ball stops rocking and the red light fades. She goes over and picks it up.)_

Iris: All right! Clefairy is now mine!

_(She raises up the Pokeball.)_

Axew _(excited)_: Axew!

_(She goes over to Emolga.)_

Iris: Emolga, you were great out there.

Emolga: Emolga.

_(The others come over.)_

Dawn: That was a great battle, Iris.

Piplup: Piplup.

Clemont: Yes, Emolga did very well.

Iris: Thanks, guys.

_(They all turn over to the audience.)_

All _(casually)_: Thanks a lot, you guys.

Dedenne _(casually)_: Dede.

Axew _(casually)_: Axew.  
Piplup _(casually)_: Piplup.

_(Dissolve to them now on the road to Cerulean City.)_

Iris: That was a pretty good episode. Did you enjoy it? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one second.)_ Okay, then. We'll see you later.

Axew: Axew.

_(They casually wave goodbye to the audience and head on their way down the road. We then fade to black, ending the episode.)_


End file.
